Kagome and Sango
by Christopher12284
Summary: WARNING: MASSIVE LEMON WITHIN! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Sango doesn't feel appreciated, just how is Kagome going to make her realize her worth? Kagome/Sango, Yuri


**Kagome and Sango**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note:** I actually wrote this fic a few years ago for a friend, but never sent it to them and had completely forgotten about it. I only recently found it again and decided to upload it.

* * *

Sango sighed as she glanced around at the group. Every one had someone...why didn't she? Sure she had Miroku but he was always flirting with the women, and who's to say he would keep his promise to live with her one day? What if he found someone better? Someone who didn't hit him all the time. Maybe one day he'd get tired of all the abuse and just get up and leave?

She sniffled a little and stood up from her spot. The others looked up at her and Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Where are you going Sango?" She bit her lip and looked down at a seemingly interesting spot on the ground.

"I...I...Just want to go for a walk." Inuyasha nodded and looked at her with concern building up in his amber eyes. "Alright but take Kagome with you." She tensed slightly and shook her head. Her brown tresses swaying slightly with the action. She took a breath and put on a fake smile for everyone. Her body radiated with happiness but she knew it was fake. She put it up every time someone asked about her. They couldn't know, they weren't allowed to know.

"No! Heh, I'll be fine guys, really. I'll take the Hiraikotsu with me." Inuyasha looked down at the fire, the flames color reflecting in his golden irises. "Okay Sango, don't take to long and be careful. I don't want to have to come and save your sorry ass from some weak demon." He huffed at her, trying to cover up his concern for her with some sort of insult. She smiled a little and nodded her understanding.

She turned and walked away from the campsite, her long green dress swaying slightly. She walked faster and faster until she was racing through the forest. She panted hard and her lungs burned. The wind whipped past her ears and raised goose bumps on her skin. Her bottom lip quivered and she tried to force down a whine that came from her. She tripped on a rock and skidded across the ground. Dirt and rubble dug into her outfit and she laid there as sobs wracked her body.

Tears ran down her cheeks and the dirt there quickly turned to mud. A long while passed and Kagome looked around the camp. The fire was starting to diminish and Miroku was sleeping, curled up on his side. Inuyasha was leaned up against the tree trunk pretending to sleep as Kagome laid there in her sleeping bag. She sat up and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep the cold at bay. She slowly snuck out of her sleeping bag, trying not to 'wake' Inuyasha. 'I wonder why Sango hasn't come back yet.' All sorts of thoughts and reasons ran through her mind and she clenched her teeth, trying to keep from making any noises. She slipped on her shoes and tiptoed past Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome pushed bushes aside and started to walk into the forest in the direction that Sango went. She looked around and then stared deep into the inky blackness that the trees held out for her. She walked for what she thought were hours before seeing a large lump on the ground.

Her eyes widened and her heart started to sink. 'Oh god, please don't let it be....' Kagome immediately ran towards the figure and plopped down on her knees. She took Sango in her arms and pulled the young woman into her lap. Sango opened her eyes a little and gazed up at Kagome. She gasped a little and sat up immediately, and said. "Kagome....you shouldn't be here. Why did you come looking for me?"

Kagome looked at the ground and tried to turn away from her friend then replied. "I came because I care about you and wanted to know that you were alright." Kagome leaned over slightly and tucked Sango's hair behind her ear. Sango pulled away and tried to get up but Kagome held her down and made her come closer. Kagome then stuck her hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped it on Sango's face, trying to get the dirt off. Sango squirmed and tried to get out of Kagome's grasp but she held her tight and wouldn't let go.

"Kagome, please. Leave me alone." Sango stopped struggling and continued to look away from Kagome. "No Sango. I won't let you go. You need to tell me what is wrong. I want to help you." Sango sniffled a little and buried her face in Kagome's chest. She breathed deep and tried to keep herself from crying but it was all in vain. Sobs wracked her body for the second time that night. Her tears soaked a spot on Kagome's shirt and she apologized weakly. Kagome nodded her consent and ran her fingers through Sango's hair.

"Kagome....?" Sango sat up a little and Kagome wiped her tears away. "Yes Sango?" "I...I don't know what's wrong with me. I hurt inside all the time. I just want to run away. I want to abandon it all and just leave." Sango griped Kagome's shirt tighter in some sort of an attempt to relieve the pain. Kagome nods her head and looks into Sango's eyes, concern pouring out of them. "How long has it been like this? When did it start?" Sango laid there encircled in her friends arms, not saying a word. Kagome began to get worried again and called out her name softly.

"Forever..." The reply was weak and barely above a whisper. Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head a little bit. Kagome then replied. "But Sango, you're such a strong woman. I would never have thought you to have such turmoil." Sango remained silent and refused to reply to Kagome. Kagome shifted and put her arm behind Sango to support her a little. "Come on Sango, I'm going to help you and then we'll go for a dip in the springs Inuyasha told us about earlier."

Sango looked up at Kagome, self hatred glowing in her eyes. She carried her own weight and put her arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled softly and she led them deeper into the forest. Sango sat down at the foot of a tree while Kagome fumbled around in the dark, looking for a special herb.

'I know it's around here somewhere.' She grasped a plant, the stem felt square and as she moved her hand up, she could tell that the leaves were soft and oval-like. She inhaled deeply and could smell the fruity scent blended in with earthy undertones. She immediately ripped the plant out of the ground. "Got it!" She looked over at Sango and she replied with a nonchalant shrug. Kagome rolled her eyes and stuffed the plant in her pocket. She walked over to Sango and held out her hand. Sango took Kagome's hand and stood up; they then proceeded to head back to camp. After what seemed like ages to the girls, they made it back. The fire had gone out and soft snoring noises could be herd all around. Kagome tiptoed back into camp, much like how she had left. She grabbed her yellow backpack and motioned for Sango to follow her out the other way. Sango walked through the cam as though she didn't care if she woke the others or not. Kagome was already half way there when Sango finally caught up.

They walked in silence until they could see the steam rising above the tall grass. Kagome smiled and sat on a rock and proceeded to look through her bag. Sango took a seat next to her and stared at her reflection in the water. Kagome pulled out some tools that Kaede had given her. She set the stone bowl down and pulled out a tool that was sort of cylinder shaped and was round at the tip. She put her hand in her pocket and took out the plant. She plucked leaves off of it and threw them into the bowl. She grasped the cylinder-like tool and started to grind the leaves up into a sort of paste, adding water to speed up the process.

The fruity smell of the plant started to permeate the air and it calmed the two women. After some time, Kagome grabbed her water bottle and handed it to Sango. She took the liquid and looked over at Kagome for more instructions. "Uh...well that's just in case you're having trouble with this... It's called Patchouli and it's supposed to help with depression." She held the bowl up to Sango and she nodded. She took the bowl and put the water down. Sango put two fingers together and got some of the paste like substance on the tips. She put them in her mouth and ran her tongue over her fingertips. The taste was slightly bitter but it was bearable. She swallowed, the almost sticky concoction sliding down her throat.

"You don't have to eat it all but just take a reasonable amount." Sango nodded again and continued to put her fingers in the bowl and eat more of the Patchouli until she thought she had enough. She grabbed Kagome's water bottle and rinsed her fingers off and looked back at Kagome. She responded with a smile and stood up. "Okay, well, I don't know about you but I'm just dieing to get into the springs."

"Y...yeah, I guess...." Kagome put her hands at her shirt and pulled it up and off over her head. She neatly folded it and put it on a rock. She put her hands on her green skirt and slid it down her legs, her creamy white skin looking radiant with the moon light showing off it. She blushed, noticing Sango watching her and tried to ignore it. She made sure everything was folded and neatly tucked away before climbing into the hot tub. She looked back at Sango to see her still sitting on the rock.

"Aww, come on Sango, I'm sure it'll make you feel a little bit better." She put her hands behind her and unclasped her white lacey bra. Her nipples hardening a little from the cold night's air. Goosebumps rose on her skin once more from the cold and a little from having Sango watch her.

She put her hands on her panties and with tantalizing slowness; she pulled them down and off her legs. Sango sighed and went behind some bushes to undress. Kagome crossed her arms and huffed a little; she listened to the rustling around as she swam over and tried to reach for her bag. She leaned more out of the spring and looked behind the bushes a little to catch a glimpse of Sango before grabbing her soap and shampoo and other things she needed. She swam back out and relaxed against the rocks after placing her bathing items somewhere in reach. Sango finally came out from behind the bushes and climbed into the hot spring. She staggered a little, all of a sudden feeling a bit flustered. This went unnoticed by Kagome and she closed her eyes. Sango sat near Kagome and relaxed against the rocks as well. She sighed blissfully and swirled her hand in the water a little. She accidentally brushed it against Kagome's leg and pulled her hand away like she had been burnt. She looked up at Kagome only to see she hadn't even opened her eyes. Sango relaxed a little and sunk lower into the water. She spread her legs a little and smiled as she felt the water lapping at her skin. Her leg brushed against Kagome's and Sango again looked over at her.

Upon seeing that Kagome made no move to stop her, she scooted over and pressed more of her leg against Kagome's. Sango paused and laid still for a while, she opened her eyes and licked her lips. She gazed over Kagome's body, her eyes lingering in places she was ashamed that she had looked at. A blush caressed her cheeks and fluttered down to graze over her chest. Sango looked up at Kagome and watched as she parted her lips a little bit. A small breath escaped past those pink lips and Sango continued to stare. Sango's breath quickened slightly and her chest rose and fell in the water. She shifted in the water a little and put her hand over Kagome's. "Is something wrong Sango?" Sango's breath hitched in her throat and she leaned down and pressed her lips against Kagome's. The soft contact igniting a flame deep inside them. Sango pulled away and her blush deepened.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...I....I'll leave..." She stood up, water cascading off of her body. It ran out off her long brown hair and off her sun kissed skin. Drops of the spring water ran down her body, all over. The liquid would run out of her hair and slowly down her back. It teased its observers and inched its way down the slightly heated skin, running over every curve of Sango's body. The water would pass over her hips and run the rest of its way down Sango's shapely legs and back into the spring. Some, taking other routes like over her tanned shoulder and down her arm to drip off her fingertips. The more daring ones to drip down Sango's chest, passing over her supple breasts and down her flat tummy. Kagome sat up and grabbed Sango's wrist, she tugged lightly at it.

"No Sango don't go..." Sango looked back at Kagome and shook her head. "No, what I did was wrong; it wasn't even the right place or time." She started to sit down a little. "Well...I...uh..." A blush shyly crept across her face "I think it was the perfect time and place...." Sango moved closer to Kagome and tilted her head to the side a little. She crept closer and closer. She put her body over Kagome's and moved closer still. Their lips were but a hairs breathe away and their body's were now sharing heat. Kagome's skin felt soft against Sango's and she couldn't help but to rub against her a little. Sango whispered huskily at Kagome. "Really no-" She was cut off by Kagome pressing her lips against hers. She grinned a little and delved her hands in Kagome's raven locks. Kagome gasped and Sango took this opportunity to slide her tongue past Kagome's lips and into her moist cavern.

Kagome shivered in pleasure and closed her eyes as she responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Sango and ran her tongue shyly over hers. Sango pressed her breasts against Kagome's, her nipples already hard from the pleasures she had been feeling. Sango ran one of her hands down the side of Kagome's body and gently caressed every where she could. They then broke the kiss, the need for air becoming dominant in their minds for a moment.

A beautiful blush was once again spreading across Kagome's cheeks and turning a light shade of pink as she looked over at Sango. A small smile appeared on her lips as lust and passion started to cloud her mind slightly. Sango looked back into Kagome's chocolate colored eyes her own, foggy with amativeness and desire. Sango sat up a little more. Sango put her hands on either side of the rock at her head and leaned down. She placed hot wet kisses all over Kagome's neck. Her tongue would occasionally dart out to taste the heated skin beneath her lips. Kagome practically writhed beneath Sango, her body arching up against her partner's.

Sango pressed a little harder against Kagome, trying to make her keep still. Kagome tilted her head to the side even more, her black tresses falling into the water, soaking even more in the liquid. She panted lightly and her heart was racing in her chest. A light sheen of sweat coated her skin and she licked her lips a little. Sango moved further down, her kisses and licks becoming more urgent. She made sure to lavish attention to her chest, especially lingering around Kagome's nipples before moving on to other parts of her body.

Sango moved her hands down and into the water to support her, as she did so she gasped softly when she felt something run over her hand. She moved her hand around a little bit but continued to kiss and lavish attention at Kagome, not wanting to worry her. She finally grabbed onto something sort of thin and slippery. It tried to wiggle out of her hand but she held tight. Naturally, being agitated and scared, it tried to flick around to bite her. She put her hand down by her leg and pressed very lightly on the head to keep it from biting her. She kept it there for a while and smiled softly as the eel settled down. She took her leg off of it, the small engraved scales sliding against her bare skin, and held the eel gently. It floated easily in her hand and seemed to relax at her touch. She ran her thumb over it a little and felt its slimy texture. She quickly glanced down and could see that the eels color was sort of greenish. She saw patches of blue on the eel and switched hands, holding the eel in the other. She picked up her now free hand and held it out of the water and in front of her face. Kagome gasped softly and sat up. "W-What's that?..."

Sango tilted her head as the slime dripped down off of her fingers and back into the water. It was yellow in color and had no scent. She looked over at Kagome and shook her hand to get the rest of the slime off. "Oh, it's nothing, Kagome. I just put my hand in something by accident. Nothing to worry about." Kagome nodded a little and leaned back against the rocks again, the heat against her skin making her relax again. Sango moved downward on Kagome even more and gently moved Kagome's legs apart. Kagome bit her lip a little bit and her breath hitched lightly. Sango grinned and placed small kisses on her lovers' creamy thighs. She slowly made her way to Kagome's center, making sure to move Kagome up out of the water more. She spread Kagome's lips a little and lapped at her juices.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to buck her hips up. Her breath quickened and Sango could feel soft tremors coming from her. She slid her free hand up and took her mouth away. She used the pads of her fingers to gently massage her as she brought the eel closer and closer to Kagome's entrance. She quickly looked up to make sure Kagome's eyes were still closed before letting the eel go. It slithered out of her hand and halfway into Kagome. It squirmed and moved about as it tried to squeeze through her tight virgin hole. Her wetness and its slime making it a little easier to slip all the way in. Meanwhile, as soon as she felt Sango slide something inside of her, Kagome was immediately consumed in pleasure. She spread her legs even wider and let out loud moans as she felt the eel squirm and move around inside of her. Sango crawled up her and Kagome pulled her down for a deep and passionate kiss. Sango massaged Kagome's breasts as their bodies pressed together and their passion heightened. Kagome moaned out Sango's name in pure ecstasy as the eel brought her to an intense orgasm. Kagome slide back into the water more, and Sango followed her.

The air was starting to chill Kagome's body a little. Kagome could feel the eel starting to settle down a little as it got used to the environment it was put in. Sango ran one of her hands down Kagome's body and started to poke inside to reach for the eel, only to have it slither out on its own. Kagome panted then relaxed completely in the water, her heart was racing and she was exhausted. Sango scooted over to the side and held Kagome in her arms occasionally leaning down and whispering to her. Kagome cuddled into Sango's chest and immediately fell asleep. Sango leaned comfortably against a rock and drifted off to sleep as well. A few hours later Kagome stirred. She shifted even more and looked up at Sango. She smiled and cuddled into her arms. Sango smiled and tightened her grip on Kagome. Kagome blushed and nuzzled Sango.

"I thought you were sleeping....." Sango chuckled a little and shrugged. "Yeah well someone woke me up." Kagome blushed and started to move out of Sango's arms. "Sorry...I didn't mean to." Sango nodded and looked up to see what time it was. "It's fine, no big deal." Kagome crawled out of Sango's lap and stood up. Sango looked her lover up and down and licked her lips. She got up on her knees and started to kiss up Kagome's inner thighs. It sent pleasurable shivers through Kagome's body, shaking her head she moved away from Sango. She reached down and helped Sango up before taking her out of the hot springs and to the rocks. She sat them both on a rather large rock and dragged her backpack over to where she and Sango were sitting. She looked around and saw a small hole in the trunk of a tree. She gasped and walked over to it, after running her hand over the mark; she looked back at Sango and told her to follow her. Kagome immediately started running on a small dirt path.

Sango ran after her, making sure to keep Kagome in her sight as they ducked under branches and crawled over fallen trees. After a while, the girls finally made it to a small cave. They were tired and they panted hard. Kagome walked into the cave and turned on a gas lamp. She went over to a small box and pulled out a few candles just in case. She sat down on some furs that Kouga had secretly given her. Sango slowly made her way into the cave and sat down. She looked around nervously and moved closer to Kagome. Kagome stood up and went deeper into the cave.

A small bang was herd and a yelp filled the air. Kagome sighed and pulled a strange contraption into the room where Sango was. Sango jumped back a little and moved away from the vacuum cleaner. "Wh-what's that?" Kagome giggled and looked at her with a smile on her face. "It's called a vacuum cleaner. It's used to clean carpets and things in the floor. I brought it here because I was always afraid that the well would close and for some reason I'd be left alone. I figured that if the fur ever got dirty that I'd use the vacuum and clean it, you know? It makes sense..." "Oh...I guess...Well then why did you bring it out?" Kagome thought about what Sango asked and blushed a little. "Well...it can be used for other things besides cleaning and stuff." Kagome began to fiddle around with the vacuum cleaner and went into a box again and changed the battery. Sango opened her mouth to ask another question but is silenced with Kagome's lips. Kagome flicked a switch on the vacuum cleaner and picked up the hose. She ran it over Sango's chest and let it suck on her breasts. Sango gasped and immediately started to push the hose away. Kagome held the hose there and shook her head; she leaned down and kissed up Sango's neck. "Shh...Just relax and enjoy it." Sango sighed and dropped her hand back on the ground. Kagome paused and sat up. She gently pulled the hose off of Sango's breast and asked her to sit up.

Sango hesitantly sat up and Kagome ran the hose over Sango's hair. Sango smiled a little and leaned more towards the hose to let it suck more of her hair in. Kagome giggled and let go of the hose carefully and let it suck on Sango's hair. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome smiled a little at her friend and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm just drying your hair. It's okay; I won't let anything bad happen to it."

Sango nodded a little and shifted to make herself more comfortable. Kagome smiled a little more and climbed on top of her, making sure to press their bodies together. Kagome crushed her lips to Sango's and immediately they were in a waltz of the tongues. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and pulled her down even more. Sango thrust her hips up, grinding her wetness against Kagome's. Both of them gasped and Kagome sat up a little more to reach up and feel if Sango's hair was dry or not. She took the hose off and ran her fingers through Sango's hair; it was slightly damp but would dry in a minute or so. Kagome held the hose up in front of Sango and she grabbed it out of Kagome's hand.

Kagome yelped a little when she was flipped over. She fell back on the furs and looked up at Sango lustfully. The demon slayer told Kagome to sit up and she did so. Kagome smiled a little at Sango as she shyly ran the hose over Kagome's hair. Kagome sighed happily, and rested her head on Sango's shoulders. Sango smiled, then carefully pulled Kagome's hair into a tight ponytail, then brought the hose to her hair, letting it suck Kagome's beautiful hair into the hose. Kagome gently kissed Sango's neck then wrapped her arms around Sango. Sango smiled and carefully laid down and pulled Kagome on top of her, she then gently took the hose off Kagome's hair then ran a hand through her hair, deciding that even though it was still slightly damp, it would dry. Kagome giggled then picked the hose up and gently ran it over Sango's inner thighs, causing her to let out a soft gasp, which was immediately followed by equally soft moans of pleasure. Kagome giggled then gently ran the hose over Sango's entrance.

Sango gasped again, and arched her back slightly, as she felt the hose suck on her sensitive entrance. Kagome smiled then slowly slipped the hose into Sango. Sango arched her back more, and began to moan in pleasure. "Oh, Kagome…that feels so good." Kagome smiled happily, slowly let go of the hose, making sure that it would stay inside of Sango, Kagome then lay on top of Sango, passionately kissed her on the lips then whispered. "I am glad you like it, Sango. When I am in my time, I sometimes use a vacuum cleaner to please myself, exactly like what I am doing to you now, but the vacuum cleaner I use in my time, is much more powerful then this one, and I can also control the suction." Sango smiled and nodded in understanding, then let out another moan as the vacuum cleaner continued to suck on her. "Kagome? Do you think that you can take me to your time?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if you will be able to go through the well, but the next time I go back, I will try to take you with me."

Sango smiled and nodded, then let out another, louder moan, as she began to cum. Sango smiled up at Kagome, after the vacuum cleaner sucked up every drop of her cum. "Oh, Kagome, I love you so much, thank you." Kagome smiled, turned the vacuum cleaner off, took the hose out of Sango, Kagome then lay on top of Sango, and passionately kissed her on the lips and whispered. "I love you too, Sango."

After a few minutes, Kagome got off of Sango, who then got up and watched as Kagome got dressed. Sango sighed, figuring that Kagome wanted to go back to the camp, and began to get dressed as well. After both girls were dressed, Kagome took Sango's hand, in her own, and using her free hand she handed her a small bottle containing a jewel shard. Kagome smiled at Sango then softly kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "I think that if you have the jewel shard with you, you will be able to pass through the well, and to my time." Sango nodded and smiled, as Kagome led her out of the cave, and towards the well. When they reached the well, Kagome squeezed Sango's hand, looked at her. Kagome softly kissed Sango's cheek again as they sat on the edge of the well. "Ready?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Yes, Kagome, I'm ready." Kagome nodded, they then slid off the edge of the well. Sango watched as a bluish glow emitted from the well and waited a few seconds before jumping into the well. Sango arrived on the other side of the well and looked around. "Sango...up here!" Sango looked up and smiled when she saw Kagome. She put her hands on the ladder and started to crawl up. She made it into the shrine and got up next to Kagome.

Kagome put her arm around Sango's waist, Sango blushed in response. The two lovers went into Kagome's house and immediately Sango was amazed. She went around the house, looking at all sorts of things and poking at stuff. After a while, Kagome tugged at Sango's shirt, which got her attention. "Yes Kagome?" Kagome locked arms with Sango and lead her upstairs and to her room. "Oh nothing, you just haven't seen upstairs yet, and that's the best part of the house." Sango spotted Kagome's pink bed and sat down; she turned her head towards her friend as she heard a giggle. Kagome then pounced on Sango. Sango gripped the sheets as the two girls rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Sango looked up at Kagome, who was on top of her, and started to squirm. Sango soon found that she couldn't get away from Kagome, because of the blankets and a blush crept across her face. Kagome giggled as she slowly got off of Sango.

Kagome carefully picked Sango up off the floor, laid her on the bed, softly kissed her on the lips and whispered into her ear. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Sango nodded as she watched Kagome go into the closet. Kagome came out of the closet a minute later, carrying four pairs of handcuffs, and dragging a large vacuum cleaner behind her. Kagome set the handcuffs on the nightstand, then plugged the vacuum cleaner into the wall, and set the hose on the floor. Kagome then went back into her closet, and came back out, carrying two fish tanks, which she set on her desk. Kagome then walked over to Sango and passionately kissed her, while she kissed Sango, Kagome very carefully loosened Sango's clothes, but was careful not to undress her. Sango blushed as Kagome finally broke the kiss.

Kagome smiled as she picked up the vacuum cleaner hose, and turned the vacuum on, then began to slowly run the hose over Sango's clothes. Kagome smiled, turned the suction on the vacuum cleaner up a little bit. Sango gasped as her dress was sucked into the hose. Kagome smiled, ran the hose up to Sango's chest, letting the vacuum suck on her shirt. Sango blushed more, slowly pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt.

Sango smiled, and sat up, causing the hose to quickly suck up her shirt. Kagome blushed, moved the hose to Sango's hair. Sango gasped softly as the hose began to suck on her hair, and then laid back down. Kagome smiled then moved the hose up the length of Sango's hair. Kagome giggled, seeing that Sango was still wearing her demon exterminator outfit. Kagome quickly stripped Sango. "Sango, you are so beautiful." Sango blushed. "Really, Kagome?" Kagome grinned and nodded. Kagome grinned and nodded. "I...I think you're beautiful too, Kagome." Kagome smiled at her. "Thanks Sango, that's sweet."

Kagome walked back over to the tanks and grabbed an eel. She slowly stepped back towards Sango and let the eel slip inside her lover. Sango gasped and arched up against the eel. She could feel it squirming around and shocking her. She felt herself get wet and she moaned as she looked lustfully over at Kagome. Kagome walked back to another tank and grabbed two leeches. She put one on each of Sango's nipples and poked them to make sure they were sucking. Small moans permeated the air and Kagome grinned at Sango. She sat next to her on the bed and ran her hand over Sango's soft, creamy skin. She bent down and kissed her, making sure to slide her tongue into her moist cavern. They waltzed their tongues and Kagome ran her fingers through Sango's hair, being careful of the vacuum cleaner. She turned the suction up a bit, curious to see if it would make her hair grow longer. Kagome pressed on Sango's belly and it startled the eel, making it shock Sango even more. Sango felt pleasure mixed with slight pain course throughout her body and she couldn't help but moan. Kagome broke the kiss and licked her lips she bent down and kissed Sango's neck. Sango shuddered in pleasure; her heart was beating very rapidly in her chest.

"Ooh Kagome!" Kagome grinned and pressed on Sango's belly again. The eel squirmed more and shocked her harder. It moved, deeper inside of Sango, and pressed against the back of her vagina. Sango's moans increased in volume and Kagome had to quiet her down with another deep and passionate kiss. The cuffs felt cold against Sango's heated skin and she tried to keep from touching them. A light sheen of sweat broke out on Sango's body and it made Kagome's and Sango's skin stick together in an almost erotic way. Sango was panting and Kagome planted licks and nips all over Sango's neck, it was pure torture. Sango's wetness increased and it was practically dripping out of her, she blushed as she felt Kagome run her hand down between her legs and began to rub her.

Kagome grinned at Sango, feeling how wet she was. She kissed up Sango's neck and gently nipped at her lower lip, Sango eagerly parted her lips, waiting for Kagome to kiss her. Kagome ran her tongue over Sango's bottom lip and placed a ghost of a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Sango whined pathetically and arched up, begging Kagome to please her. Kagome slid two fingers in and pressed on Sango's belly again, making the eel shock her once more. Kagome jumped a little, feeling the shock go up her fingers and through her own body. Sango moaned loudly as she felt herself cum all over Kagome's fingers. Kagome smiled at her and was in the process of lifting her fingers to her mouth to lick the cum off when the door swung open. "Kagome! Kagome! Look what I fou-"Kagome yelped and pulled the covers over Sango and herself. "Souta!! Get OUT of here!! What did I tell you about knocking first??!" Souta blushed deeply and quickly ran out of the room; you could hear him fumbling to get down the stairs and as far away from his sister as possible. Kagome sighed and laid down next to Sango. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for him to spoil the mood..." Sango shook her head and looked over at Kagome. She smiled softly and giggled. "Nah, it didn't spoil the mood, though he did startle me a little." Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Well I'll be sure to tell him to knock next time." The girls giggled a little and sighed as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kagome sat up and crawled over Sango.

The carpet felt soft on Kagome's feet and Sango watched Kagome with intense curiosity. Kagome quickly walked over to the tanks again and looked inside. She grabbed an eel and walked back to Sango. Sango smiled at Kagome and waited with baited breath for Kagome to slide the eel inside her. Sango closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip and waited even longer, it was when she heard a soft moan that she opened her eyes and looked over. Kagome was sitting up against the wall and the eel was wiggling around, trying to get inside her tight wet hole. Sango felt a blush creep across her face and spread to her chest as she watched Kagome. Kagome arched her back and tilted her head back against the wall. Her raven locks flowed down her back and clung to her sweat-slick skin. Kagome panted, her large breasts lightly bouncing as her chest rose and fell with her every breath. Her nipples were hard and erect and Sango longed to get up and run her tongue over them. Sango tugged lightly at the cuffs and made a small sort of mewl sound at Kagome. Kagome licked her dry lips and gazed down at Sango. Kagome moved off of the bed and over to Sango. She slid her hand inside of her lover and pulled the eel out. She had to pause and try to settle herself down because the eel was squirming and shocking her from Kagome's sudden change in position. She put Sango's eel away and went back to sitting next to her.

Sango was gazing lustfully at Kagome, looking her up and down and whining, every time Kagome let out a moan. Kagome took the vacuum off of Sango's hair, seeing that it indeed had made it longer. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through the brown locks; she arched a brow at Sango when she felt her lean into her hand. Kagome ran her fingers through Sango's hair again; it was soft and had a certain shine to it that always fascinated Kagome. Kagome pulled her hand away and she heard Sango let out a small grunt in frustration. Kagome ran the hose down her own chest, making sure that Sango was watching, and then let the hose suck on her right breast. Sango whined a little louder and sighed. "Please stop teasing me Kagome" Kagome nodded slightly, her raven locks falling over her shoulders as she bent down to run the hose over Sango's creamy thighs. Sango blushed and shuddered in anticipation as she already felt herself become wet. Sango could feel the gentle suction of the vacuum on her skin and she attempted to spread her legs even wider, wanting the hose inside her. She moaned quietly as Kagome inched the hose up closer and closer to her center. Kagome suddenly slide the hose inside Sango, surprising her. Her breath hitched and she immediately bucked up at the hose, feeling it slide deeper inside her. Kagome turned the suction up even higher, making Sango feel heights of pleasure she didn't even think were possible. After a few more hours of teasing each other, both girls fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome yawned softly as she opened her eyes; she looked at the clock beside her bed, seeing that it was 8:30 in the morning. Kagome looked over at Sango, seeing that her lover was still sleeping, Kagome slowly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Sango, Kagome then carefully pulled the blanket over Sango's naked body, then headed into the bathroom, to take a shower. Kagome came back into the bedroom about ten minutes later, with a towel wrapped around her body. Kagome noticed that Sango was now awake, and sitting up in the bed. Kagome blushed slightly as she walked into the closet, and came out a few minutes later, wearing one of her school uniforms.

Sango blushed slightly as Kagome came out of the closet. "Um...Kagome, I don't have any clothes…remember, you used the vacuum cleaner, and sucked them off of my body." Kagome giggled at the memory, nodded, then went back into her closet, and came back a minute later, holding another one of her school uniforms in her hands. Kagome walked over to the bed, and handed the outfit to Sango. "It should fit you; we are the same size." Sango nodded, took the outfit, got out of the bed, went into the closet, and came out a minute later, wearing the uniform. Kagome smiled and nodded. "It fits you perfectly!" Sango smiled and nodded. "Yes, it does." Kagome smiled, walked over to Sango, then gently took her hand, and lead her downstairs and into the kitchen, where Kagome's mother, was already making breakfast for everyone. Kagome and Sango walked to the table, and sat beside each other at the table. Kagome's mother blushed slightly, walked to her purse, got her credit card out of her purse, then walked over to Kagome, and handed her the card. "Kagome, I am sorry that I tried to split you and Sango apart, here take my credit card. You two, go to the mall, and get some nice stuff for yourselves." Kagome looked at her mother, for a few seconds, then blushed slightly, as she slowly took the credit card. "T-thank you, Mom." Kagome's mother nodded and smiled. "You're welcome."

Kagome and Sango, looked at each other, smiled, and left to go to the mall. Kagome and Sango walked back into the house about a half hour later, they were both carrying large bags, and they immediately went upstairs, and into Kagome's bedroom. Mika smiled as she watched the two go up the stairs. Souta Walked out the door, carrying a soccer ball with him so he could go practice out in the back yard. Mika looked back at the book she was reading and leaned back in her chair. Kagome locked the door and Sango excitedly sat on the bed and looked through all the things they bought. Kagome walked over and sat down on the bed next to Sango, loosening her clothes on the way. Socks and her shirt lay sprawled out on the carpet and Kagome plopped back against the bed and fanned herself as she tried to get used to the temperature of her hot room. Sango smiled and opened the window by the bed.

Kagome sighed and got up next to Sango by the window; the raven haired beauty leaned over the window and let a gust of wind blow on her chest. Sango grinned and ran her hand up Kagome's back, she gingerly played with the clasps that held Kagome's bra up and quickly undid them. Kagome sighed as her breasts were released from their restraints. She immediately gasped afterwards and reached for her bra, which had already fallen out the window and in a bush, far below. She sighed as she watched the lacy bra swish with the bush as another gust of with raced by. She looked over at Sango and saw her burst in a fit of giggles. Kagome huffed and grabbed onto Sango's shirt and proceeded to pull it off.

"Let's see how you like it." Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed as she realized that Sango hadn't worn a bra. "S-Sango, why didn't you wear a bra...?" Sango sighed. "Because I couldn't get the one you gave me to work, it's different from what I'm used to in my era." Kagome blushed a little and nodded her understanding. "I understand, I'm sorry I didn't think about it before. You could have told me, I wouldn't have yelled at you or anything." Sango nodded and leaned against the wall next to the window. "I know...it's just sort of embarrassing because you and everyone else knew how to do it and I couldn't and I didn't want to sound stupid or something..."

Kagome moved and wrapped her arms around Sango's waist. She pressed their chests together and their breasts rubbed against each other. "Sango, I would never think you're stupid. Ever." Kagome took Sango back to the bed and laid her down. Kagome undressed herself and waited until Sango did so as well. Kagome turned to the side and grabbed the bag. She pulled out some edible bras and panties. She put the panties on and told Sango to do it too. Sango blushed as she got up to put the panties on. Kagome gave Sango a bra, after which she got one for herself. "Okay, if you watch, this is how you put it on." Kagome put the bra around her chest and made sure it would stay up, at least for a little while. Sango watched curiously and imitated what Kagome had done. Kagome smiled at her lover and nodded. "Yes! That's it, see? It wasn't that hard."

Sango smiled back and looked up at Kagome. "Thanks Kagome, you've helped a lot." Kagome moved onto the bed and crawled on top of Sango. Their skin brushed together, it was soft and their breathing was even. Sango's heart picked up it's pace as she felt Kagome kiss down her neck and over her chest. Kagome licked Sango's nipples through the edible bra and licked her lips, tasting a distinct cherry flavor. Sango moaned quietly and ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. Kagome moved up a little and used her teeth to tug at one of the cups. She bit a small piece off and lapped at Sango's breast through the bra. It started to thin out and dissolve because of Kagome's tongue constantly running over it. She bit the last part, holding the cups up and the pieces of the bra fell to the side as she ran her hand over Sango's chest.

Kagome planted hot wet kisses all over Sango's breasts and worked her way up to Sango's lips. They kissed deeply and passionately as Kagome ran her hands all over Sango's body. Kagome broke the kiss and turned her body so her face was down between Sango's legs and Sango's face was between Kagome's legs. Immediately Kagome started to lap at the edible panties, eager to get to Sango's core. Sango quickly understood what Kagome was doing and started to lap at Kagome's center, nibbling slightly to get through the panties quicker. After a long while, when Kagome's bra was half eaten and ripped off as well as her and Sango's panties, they laid there, cuddling in each others arms. Sango sat up after cuddling with Kagome for a while and got out of bed. She walked up to the tank and peered inside. She made sure to grab the thickest and healthiest looking eel and brought it over to Kagome. The eel squirmed in Sango's hands and started to shock her a little, sending small bolts of electricity through her body. Sango shivered slightly and gave the eel to Kagome.

As Sango was walking back to the tank to grab some leeches Kagome slipped the eel inside herself. Sango grabbed two leeches and eagerly returned to Kagome and placed them on her nipples. Kagome moaned, feeling Sango put the leeches on her nipples and she arched her body up a little, wanting to feel more pleasure. Sango pressed on Kagome's belly, making the eel squirm and shock her more. Kagome bucked her hips up a little and started to rub herself, her wetness was making her fingers slick. Sango leaned over Kagome and gently kissed her while Kagome flipped them over so Kagome was on top again. Kagome moaned a little louder and ground her sex against Sango's. Kagome took Sango's lips in a searing and passionate kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Kagome pressed against Sango and it made the eel shock her even more then last time. Kagome continuously pressed against Sango and the eel kept shocking her and wiggling around inside her.

"Ohhh Sango!" Kagome felt the coil inside her release and she came all over the eel. She felt something hot and wet squirt against the back of her vagina and she shivered pleasurably. The eel slowly wiggled out of her and Kagome moved off of Sango to let her put the eel away for her. Kagome laid on the bed, panting and exhausted, a small sheen of sweat glistened off her skin. Sango came back and took the leeches off of Kagome's breasts and put them away. She crawled back in the bed and cuddled up to Kagome's warmth. It was late at night, it was peaceful outside and everyone was sleeping. The blanket was pulled over both Kagome and Sango and they were huddled together.

Sango had her arms around Kagome's chest, Kagome's skin was soft and Sango couldn't help but to run her fingers over it. Sango's leg was over Kagome's and was now settled between Kagome's legs. Sango was pressed up close against Kagome, her breasts pressed against Kagome's chest, her most intimate place pressed against Kagome's thigh. Her head was in the crook of Kagome's neck and she breathed smoothly, her hot breath fanning out over Kagome's neck. Kagome started to moan softly in her sleep as she felt something squirming around inside of her. It was like absolute pleasure was coursing through her veins. Sango was becoming worried and opened her eyes to look up at her lover. Kagome tilted her head up slightly and moaned louder. Sango shook Kagome and she stirred. She looked down at Sango, panting slightly. There was a confused look in Sango's eyes and she gasped and sat up. She moved away from Kagome a little and took her into the bathroom. Kagome moved on unsteady legs, cum already leaking down her inner thighs and onto the carpet. Sango sat Kagome on the side of the tub as she turned the water on. Sango sat next to Kagome and ran her fingers through her hair, softly cooing to her. Kagome panted harder and started to feel Sango up. Sango would occasionally blush and do the same to Kagome.

Sango waited until the water was the right temperature and height before gently nudging Kagome, wanting her to settle in the tub. Kagome lowered herself in the tub and she spread her legs. Almost immediately eels started to wiggle out of her. Kagome tossed her head lightly from side to side and her hair was now slightly messed up. The baby eels were shocking her ever so slightly but from all the stimulations the eels were giving her, Kagome could feel the shocks easily. Her entrance was wet and cum soaked, making it easy for the eels to slide out, not to mention the slime the eels were producing. Pleasure was constantly running through her body and it was plainly written on her face. Finally after what felt too soon to Kagome, the last of the eels wiggled out of her and Sango took care of them by putting them away. Sango immediately came back into the bathroom and carried her to the bed after unplugging the tub. Kagome and Sango lay in bed and attempted to snuggle. Sango put her leg over Kagome's waist and pressed herself against her lover. They both sighed and remained quiet, trying to find the right words to say to each other. Kagome turned in Sango's arms and ran her fingers through her hair. Sango giggled a little and leaned her head into Kagome's hands. They both sighed softly and Kagome pushed away from Sango a little. She sat up and looked on the desk where Sango had put her ponytail holder. Kagome grabbed it and put Sango's hair back up in a ponytail. Sango could feel Kagome running her fingers through her hair and it ignited a flame deep inside her. She sighed once more and smiled gently at Kagome. Kagome smiled back at Sango and moved away from her a bit. Sango was a little disappointed but started to follow Kagome as she watched her get off the bed. Kagome entered the bathroom and looked back to see if Sango had followed.

As soon as Sango was in the room Kagome immediately closed the door, and pressed her almost harshly against the hard wood of the door. Kagome crushed her lips to Sango's and their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance. Sango moaned quietly she could feel herself already getting wet from the attention Kagome was giving her. Kagome lifted Sango up a little and made her wrap her legs around her waist. With Sango now straddling Kagome's waist, she bucked her hips a little and ran her hand up Sango's thigh. Sango moaned again and Kagome pulled away, letting Sango slide down the door. Kagome grinned at her as she watched Sango blush and look away. Kagome turned to the shower and moved the curtain to the side a little. She turned the water on and turned the shower on. She put the curtain back and walked over to Sango, her hips swaying seductively as she did so. Kagome got down on her knees in front of Sango and pressed her body tight against Sango's. Steam was staring to rise, making the two women feel even hotter. They both panted slightly as they teased each other unmercifully.

Finally, Kagome stood up, taking Sango with her. She stepped into the shower and, still holding Sango's hand, led her into the shower as well. They closed the curtain behind themselves and Kagome was already all over Sango as she turned from the curtain. Kagome moved back a little and let the water run down both of their naked bodies. Their hair was now soaked and water was running down their warm skin. Kagome kissed down Sango's neck as she reached for a shampoo size bottle full of eel slime. She poured some in her hand and started to massage it into Sango's hair. Sango moaned quietly as she turned a little to give Kagome better access to her hair. Kagome took her time, trying to relax and please Sango at the same time. Sango sighed contentedly and leaned back more against Kagome as her body started to relax more and more.

When Kagome was sure that the eel slime had coated her hair thoroughly, she moved Sango under the water fully. She ran her fingers through Sango's hair and made sure that all the slime was rinsed out before letting Sango move out from under the shower. Sango moved forward a little before being pulled back against a hot, wet chest. Kagome leaned forward and kissed Sango tenderly and again reached for a bottle to the time it was shampoo and she did the same with the shampoo as she had done with the slime. She didn't use conditioner because she figured the slime from the eels did the job already. Kagome turned the water off and picked Sango gingerly up in her arms. Kagome carried Sango out of the bathroom and gently placed her on the bed sprawled out sexily over the covers. Kagome crawled up on the bed and sat beside Sango's waist. The covers were slowly becoming damp from the girls' wet bodies.

Sango smiled up at Kagome and she returned the gesture. Kagome leaned back just slightly and took her raven locks in hand. She slowly slid them inside of Sango and made sure to get her hair deep to press against Sango. Sango moaned and bucked her hips up as Kagome pumped her hair inside her lover. Sango panted hard and ran her hands over her chest. She gave her breasts a light squeeze as she teased herself by playing with her nipples. Kagome quickened the pace and used her free hand to spread Sango's legs even wider. Sango's skin was warm and her wetness was coating Kagome's hair in a thick sheen. Kagome's hair completely filled Sango and she couldn't help but to continue to voice her pleasure. Kagome tenderly massaged Sango's inner thighs and watched as Sango kept thrusting her hips up. Sango could feel her release coming closer and closer, she panted hard and tried to slow her thrusting to make the pleasure last longer. Kagome pumped her hair into Sango faster and it immediately made her fall over the edge.

Sango came so hard and so much that it drenched Kagome's hair and leaked out all over the bed. The covers were now wet and sticky, along with Kagome's hair. She took her hair out of Sango and crawled up her luscious body. Kagome pressed against her and took her lips in a bruising yet passionate kiss. Kagome's hair clung to her back and cum dripped off of it and onto the covers. Sango blushed deeply and responded to the kiss, also attempting to grind her hips against Kagome's.

Kagome pulled off of Sango and grinned cockily at her when she saw that Sango was breathless and partially stunned from the kiss. Sango shook her head to get the cobwebs out, so to speak, and looked at Kagome's hair and at the mess she made all over the bed. She glanced at the vacuum cleaner and suddenly got an idea. Kagome raised her brow at Sango as she watched her crawl across the bed and to the vacuum cleaner. Kagome couldn't help but to focus her gaze on Sango's beautiful and shapely bottom as she bent over to grab the hose.

Sango turned the vacuum on and crawled seductively back to Kagome. Kagome sat there relaxed and waited for Sango to do whatever it is she had in mind and Sango did just that. She slid the hose over Kagome's hair and watched curiously as it started to suck the cum off. She smiled triumphantly as she sat back and waited for the hose to dry her lovers' hair. While Sango was distracted, Kagome reached over towards the vacuum and pulled out a previously concealed hose. She snuck it behind Sango and let it suck on her hair. Kagome made sure to turn the suction up to lengthen Sango's hair as well. Feeling the suction on her hair, she turned to Kagome and blushed adorably. With the pink hue staining her cheeks, the color looked almost out of place on the normally rough and outgoing woman. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and pulled her down against the pillows. Cuddled together, their bodies warming each other, the two couldn't help but fall into a blissful sleep.

When Kagome and Sango woke up a few hours later Kagome's hair was dry and Sango's originally waist length hair was now down past her ankles. The women were excited by this and couldn't wait to try new things and experiment more with the effects the vacuum had on their hair. Kagome turned the suction down but they both left the hoses sucking on their hair alone. While Kagome was distracted with playing with the suction, Sango reached down between them and pressed two of her fingers inside Kagome's tight hole. Kagome acted like she didn't notice, despite the wetness that was slowly seeping out of her that was giving her away. Sango shyly pumped her fingers inside Kagome, occasionally flicking them up to hit her sweet spot. Kagome turned to Sango and started to suck on one of her breasts. She practically suckled like she was a hungry pup and the feeling was enough to make Sango moan. Sango moved closer to Kagome and the movement caused the hose to fall off Sango's hair.

Kagome looked up and sighed a little. She sat up and took the hoses off of them and set them aside. She turned the vacuum off and gently eased Sango's hand away. She sat up and Sango did the same, she was quiet and submissive, thinking she had done something wrong. Kagome gently nuzzled Sango and whispered at her. "You did nothing wrong sweetheart, relax." Sango nodded and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome grabbed a brush sitting on one of the side tables and started to brush Sango's hair. It was a little tough at first; getting some of the tangles out but very soon the brush ran smoothly through her hair. Kagome continued to brush it as she pulled Sango into her lap.

Sango relaxed against her one and only and put her hands on Kagome's thighs. Kagome ran the brush a few more times through Sango's hair and heard a sigh. "I love you Kagome." Kagome smiled, feeling her heart swell with pride. "I love you too Sango." Sango giggled a little and relaxed against Kagome's chest as she felt protective arms surround her waist and hold her close. Kagome rested her chin lightly on Sango's head and closed her eyes. Sango smiled at the affectionate gesture and closed her eyes as well. They both drifted off into a peaceful slumber once more, close together in each others arms.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
